Les 1001 morts de mnecraft
by Yz3ut3
Summary: La plupart du temps, sur Minecraft, tu crève. Et tu construit, et tu creuse... Oui, de façon conne, irréfléchies et certainement drôle. La liste n'est pas forcément complète... S'il vous est arrivée des morts connes sur Minecraft qui sont pas sur la liste je les rajouterai! Pauvre Steve...


Les milles et unes façon de mourir sur Minecraft

Thème : Minecraft

Disclamer : bah le jeu : à celui qui l'a crée, les modes aussi !

Ratimg : K ou k+

personnages impliqués : Steeve et les joueurs et aussi les mobs !

Résumé : ça ressemble à question pour un champion, tout en étant du Minecraft. Pardon Steeve de t'avoir autant charcuté… Juste pour m'amuser parfois…Et pour établir cette liste...

Je n'ai pas vraiment pu refaire la mise en page word... Un peu merdique mais j'espère que ça va (désolée pour les fautes, " **_fôtes"_** comme dirait Papy)

* * *

 **I) grand un : noyé (dans l'eau) _(Yzeute s'est noyé)_**

1) vous apparaissez sous l'eau alors que vous :

a) ne savez pas remonter. (vous veniez de charger un nouveau monde aléatoire)

b) regardez la carte et que vous n'avez pas vu que c'était de l'eau.

2) vous avez surestimé le nombre de bulles bleues à votre droite indiquant l'air qu'il vous reste…

3) vous vous êtes perdu dans un endroit un peu _inaccessible_.

a) sous des rochers

b) de la glace (sachant que si vous la cassez elle produit d'autre eau.)

c) du grès

d) de la terre

4)Dans la galerie que vous creusez, en général c'est si vous n'avez pas de carte ou mini-carte, elle arrive au dessus, ou en face dans un escalier mais généralement ça vous fait redescendre…

 **II) grand 2 : écrasé**

Alors, il n-y-a que deux matériaux qui ont de la gravité le sable et le gravier.

En général, vous avez creusé dessous et ne vouliez ou pouviez reculer…

Sinon, quand vous rentrez dans un bloc et que vous êtes dans un wagon ça donne : **(** _ **Yzeute a suffoqué dans un mur.)**_ _ **(Yzeute s'est encastré dans un mur.)**_

 **III)Grand 3 : brûlé**

1)La lave **: _(Yzeute a essayé de nager dans la lave…)_**

a) en creusant vers la surface (surtout si vous n'avez pas de carte)

b) en marchant n'importe où. Pourtant c'est Orange fluo…. (ou bleu fluo dans certains mods)

c) En dessous du niveau 12, galère mais faut aller chercher du diamant !

d) Dans le néther : elle coule à la _même vitesse que l'eau_ …

e) un squelette vous a envoyé une flèche qui vous a poussé dans la lave.

f) dans un piège (bâtisse genre pyramide en pierre taillées..)

2) le feu

a)les boules de feu, dans le Nether c'est un mob qui les envoient.

b)les carrés enflammés dans le Nether : éteint avec une pelle mais si vous y marcher vous perdrez des points de vie...

 **IV) Explosé**

1) vous avez fait explosé du T.N.T :

Dans la plupart des cas Vous avez sous-estimé la distance en Redstone entre la T.N.T et le levier.(dessus, dessous, 1 oyu 2 bloc.)

2) Vous avez rencontré de trop près un CREEPER. Il a voulu vous embrasser et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de fuir…

3)Vous êtes tombé dans un piège. (dans la pyramide en grès après la chute.)

4)A cause des boules de feux dans le nether.

 **V) grand cinq, Mais qui arrive en premier : Les chutes…**

1) Vous tombez :

a)d'une falaise très haute.

b) dans un grand trou

c)vous fuyez un monstre (mob)

d) vous avez creusé au mauvais endroit (carré laine rouge dans la pyramide en grès)

2) On vous a poussé d'une hauteur

a) flèche de squelette

b)un animal (vache mouton, poules etc)

c)Un villageois

d) Un ender-villageois

En plus parfois, vous tombez dans la lave !

 **VI) Empoisonné**

1) vous tombez (marchez) :

a) dans du liquide empoisonné : pétole, bio-gaz,

b) sur du sumac vénéneux (qui est vraiment dangereux, au États-Unis, il y a beaucoup d'allergie)

2) les bestioles peuvent vous empoisonner : crocodile, varan, Slim, serpent.

3) Les mobs qui ont des petits tourbillons colorés autour.

4) en mangeant de la chair putréfié.

 **V) Mort de faim**

1) vous n'avez pas trouvé à manger (île déserte)

2) Vous avez gaspillé votre nourriture :

a) vous n'avez pas fait cuire votre viande

b) vous n'avez pas respecté l'efficacité de certains aliments, le porc c'est 4 points de nourriture, le pain 3, la soupe 3 aussi et les pommes 2…..

3) vous n'aviez pas de chaire putréfiée pour remonter vos points de vie...

 **IV) les mobs**

Tout ce qui vousattaque en étant rouge !

Des squelettes, gangster, moustiques, zombis, cochon-zombis, frelons, ender, ours, sanglier,

SI J'OUBLIE QUELQUE CHOSE METTEZ UN COMMENTAIRE AU LIEU DE RALER DANS VOTRE COIN !


End file.
